


Разъяснения к инструкциям

by WTF_Haikyuu_2017



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Haikyuu_2017/pseuds/WTF_Haikyuu_2017
Summary: Планы рушатся, операции проваливаются, но прикрытие всегда должно быть на высоте.





	

На базе сегодня веселее, чем обычно. Выпивки тоже больше, чем обычно. И Бокуто, господи-боже, Бокуто тоже сегодня громче, веселее и больше, чем обычно, если такое вообще возможно.

Свою заключительную часть операции он с Акааши провел на ура. По крайней мере, он сам так считает и неплохо убеждает в этом других бойцов. Новобранцы толпятся вокруг него, задавая вопросы с таким выражением, будто им открылся доступ к божественному откровению; товарищи постарше улыбаются и хлопают по спине: «Так держать!».

«Держите меня семеро», — думает Акааши, глядя на балаган. Кто как, а он — словно выжатый лимон. Почти как тот, что наполовину утонул в его заслуженной стопке текилы. Хотя этот лимон даже выглядит приличнее и чувствует себя, наверное, раз в сто лучше.

Бокуто — головная боль, которую не снять таблетками. Голова у Акааши трещит по швам, а Бокуто уверяет, что лекарство у него прямо в руке: «Выпей уже, сразу полегчает!». Да. Конечно.

— Акааши, иди уже к нам!

— Спасибо, мне и здесь плохо.

— Ха-ха! Ну что за мина! Смотреть на тебя больно! — Бокуто не слушает: берет его под локоть, тащит к столу, над которым витает запах алкоголя, сигарет, жареного (пережареного?) мяса. Свою порцию славы он уже получил, пора делиться с товарищем.

Капитан Савамура кивает на стул рядом с собой.

— Не скромничай, а то останешься голодным.

— Говорю вам, этот парень просто нечто! — Бокуто, кажется, уже порядком принял и наваливается на Акааши, умудряясь при этом трясти его за плечи. — Я в какой-то момент серьезно думал, что нам крышка. А наш номенклатурщик чуть не обделался со страха — когда его отпустило, деньги начал мне прямо в руки совать, представляете? Не ожидал, говорит, что на него и правда покушение готовится. Обожаю работу по сопровождению! Эти незамутненные гражданские — просто золотая жила!

Акааши прикрывает глаза и считает до четырех. Раз-два-три-курок. Не задерживать дыхание, не забывать моргать, не отвлекаться, не напрягать руки в локтях. Он ненавидит работу по сопровождению: сложная местность, «незамутненные гражданские», слепые зоны — найти идеальную точку обстрела просто невозможно. Ее зачастую и не бывает, а если есть что-то более приемлемое — там запросто может сидеть кто-то, кому тоже заплатили за оказание определенных услуг по «сопровождению».

— Восемьсот метров! Представляете?! — Бокуто разводит руки, пытаясь, видимо, наглядно изобразить дистанцию стрельбы. — И он его снял! В последний момент! — одобрительное посвистывание и удивленные вытянутые лица.

Раз-два-три-курок. Акааши выдыхает и опрокидывает стопку в горло. Может, головную боль и не снимет, но пусть хоть отрубит неистовое желание заткнуть Бокуто.

— Акааши-сан? — Кагеяма подсаживается рядом, и Акааши малодушно надеется, что тот отзовет его в сторону — спросить о чем-нибудь серьезном, просто поговорить. Ну же, Тобио, ты же не станешь перекрикивать весь этот бедлам? Краем глаза он замечает, что в рюмке снова материализовалась текила — Бокуто успевает всё.

— Что такое?

— Правда, что вы сменили точку прямо во время операции?

Раз-два-три-глоток. «Сменил точку» значит: двенадцать килограмм — винтовка, три — оптика, магазины — по восемьсот грамм; снаряжение, подложка, маскировка, пустые гильзы. Со всем этим скарбом надо подняться и выдвинуться в другой конец здания, пока твой напарник развлекается в слепой зоне.

Он готов поспорить, что ни один уважающий себя стрелок не обходился со своей «Немезидой» так бесцеремонно, как он сегодня. И уж точно никогда еще ее прикладом не били морды, чтобы расчистить путь на новую точку. «Оптике конец. Конец оптике совсем», — думал он тогда, но глок был в кобуре, а винтовка — черта с два, винтовка всегда в руках. Но он скорее съест устав со всеми должностными инструкциями, чем признается в этом.

— Правда.

Раз-два-глоток.

— Ого… Это очень круто, — тянет из-за плеча Кагеямы Хината. 

«Круто?»

Раз-два.

Акааши ставит пустую рюмку на стол, возможно, слишком громко, и в образовавшейся тишине произносит, звеня металлом в голосе:

— Ничего крутого в этом нет.

Пока испуганные глаза Хинаты стремительно увеличиваются в размере, он встает и смотрит прямо на Бокуто, чью пламенную речь, оказывается, что-то способно прервать.

— Хэй, Акааши, ты чего? Ты действительно был охеренно крут! — он подходит вплотную, кладет ему руки на плечи, улыбается, как ребенок.

— Повторю: ничего крутого в этом нет. Вы ушли с клиентом в единственную мою слепую зону, где я не мог вас прикрыть, где вас и ждали, сколько бы я ни говорил. Так хотелось перед клиентом покрасоваться и денег больше выбить? Вы только скажите, я в следующий раз просто выстрелю ему в голову, а вы героически прикроете — и все счастливы.

— Акааши, да что с тобой? — Бокуто совершенно не смущен, только озадачен и искренне пытается разобраться. — Не всё всегда идет по плану. Иногда план летит к чертям, приходится импровизировать! Мы же профессионалы!

— Бокуто-сан. — Акааши нервно скидывает его руки, перехватывает за запястья. — Это неправильно. Не! Правильно! Если план «А» накрывается, мы действуем по плану «Б» — так действуют профессионалы. Импровизировать можно с речью на похоронах, а это несерьезно!

Бокуто на секунду меняется в лице, как будто хмель выветривается из его головы.

— Ого. Да кто-то не на шутку перепугался сегодня?

Раз-два-три-курок. Не задерживай дыхание, не забывай моргать. Акааши отпускает его, закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть эту глупую, неуместно беззаботную улыбку.

Он и сам чувствует себя глупо — ребята затихли, наблюдая за сценой, и по их лицам он не может понять: то ли им неловко, то ли они прикидывают, куда бежать за попкорном. А впрочем, плевать. Он выдыхает и оборачивается к товарищам с прежним невозмутимым видом:

— Извините. Устал, наверное. Пойду спать. Хорошего всем вечера.

Он уходит, не взглянув на Бокуто, только задаётся про себя вопросом — что сейчас на него нашло? Да, он был зол, но Бокуто и раньше вел себя безрассудно и творил, что хотел. Просто сегодня, черт, он и правда почувствовал страх.

После нескольких минут под контрастным душем руки перестают дрожать, а алкогольная тяжесть выветривается из головы, забирая с собой и признаки надвигавшейся мигрени. «Все хорошо», — говорит себе Акааши и свято в это верит ровно до того момента, когда, выйдя из душа, не слышит оглушительный стук. Он смотрит на монитор и, чертыхаясь про себя, проводит магнитной картой по датчику, чтобы открыть дверь.

— Я уж думал, ты утонул. — Бокуто приглашения не ждет, сразу проходит в комнату и усаживается на кровать. На нем все еще форма, в которой они были на задании, не хватает только куртки, и Акааши коробит оттого, что он садится на простыни в брюках, о которые сегодня вытирал кровь с ножа.

— Полагаю, мне следует извиниться? — Акааши обходит его по широкой дуге и становится спиной к стене, чтобы видеть и дверь, и Бокуто — привычка выбирать наиболее удобную точку для атаки. И отступления. 

Бокуто, кажется, искренне удивлен вопросом. Он косится на Акааши через плечо, от него веет расслабленностью и леностью — он явно пришел не для того, чтобы отчитывать его. Несмотря на то, что Бокуто старше по званию и опыта у него больше, за субординацию в их группе отвечает Акааши: чувство дистанции — его природная черта.

— Да, было бы неплохо. — Бокуто приподнимает бровь, выдавая скорее любопытство, нежели недовольство. Что ж, Акааши сам напросился. Он кланяется и скороговоркой произносит:

— Прошу прощения за неподобающее поведение. Я позволил себе поставить под сомнение вашу компетентность на глазах у команды. Такое поведение недопустимо и больше не повторится. Я готов понести за него наказание.

Бокуто хмыкает, и Акааши невольно скрипит зубами — он вообще хоть что-нибудь воспринимает всерьез?

— Заманчивая перспектива, но я ожидал других извинений. Ты мне не доверяешь, и вот это… Это, черт подери, обидно.

Акааши замечает, как Бокуто меняется в лице, и выглядит это пугающе. 

— Извиняться за то, что следую инструкции, я не стану. Я не сомневаюсь в вашем профессионализме, но доверие — вещь субъективная. — Акааши складывает руки на груди и пристально наблюдает за реакцией Бокуто. Сейчас важно не перегнуть, но дать ему понять, что в своей правоте Акааши уверен.

— Доверие, — улыбается Бокуто, — вещь совершенно объективная. Подойди, объясню.

Чисто гипотетически, — прикидывает Акааши, — возможные варианты развития событий таковы, что, если Бокуто захочет применить силу, Акааши, скорее всего, ему проиграет. Подготовка к ближнему бою у Бокуто куда лучше, к тому же он все еще при оружии — кобуру снял, но нож на бедре оставил.

Акааши осторожно подходит к нему, становясь рядом, так что их колени почти соприкасаются. Он бравирует, намеренно нарушает дистанцию комфорта, но по одним только его движениям можно понять, что доверием тут и не пахнет. Бокуто смотрит на него снизу вверх, щурясь даже при приглушенном свете.

— Повернись.

— Мы будем делать упражнение на доверие из детского лагеря?

— Именно. — Бокуто серьезен, и Акааши становится любопытно. 

Он пожимает плечами и разворачивается. В полной тишине он чувствует только пристальный взгляд в спину — такой, что печет между лопаток.

— Падай, — говорит Бокуто. Акааши дает себе еще долю секунды, чтобы усмехнуться и выдохнуть, и падает, как учили — не сгибая колени, не расправляя руки. Если Бокуто так хочется доказать, что он достоин доверия — пусть.

Только Бокуто его не ловит — вместо поддержки руками Акааши чувствует, что проезжается поясницей по углу кровати, неловко сползая на пол, а у его горла оказывается нож.

— Это не способствует установлению доверия, знаете ли, — отмечает он, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза. 

Бокуто едва касается лезвием кожи, но поворачивает нож так, чтобы Акааши не мог прятать от него взгляд. Они никогда не устраивали спарринги друг с другом, и теперь, когда Бокуто наваливается всем телом, сжимая его ноги коленями, такой тесный контакт вызывает у Акааши панику.

— А беретта под матрацем — способствует?

— Не понимаю, о чем вы.

— Не смеши. Почему не достаешь?

— Неудобно.

— Акааши, у меня от тебя крыша едет. — Бокуто смеется как-то обреченно и совсем не весело. Он опускает нож и отстраняется, садится на пятки, больше не придавливая Акааши. — То есть свою жизнь тебе не страшно доверить мне, а мою собственную ты мне не доверяешь?

Бокуто сейчас не узнать — и следа не осталось от героя вечера, устроившего каких-то полчаса назад настоящее шоу из пересказа подробностей миссии, которую по многим параметрам надо бы считать провальной и стыдливо замалчивать. Он убирает клинок в ножны и смотрит на Акааши так, что тот чувствует укол совести и раздражение. Он совершенно точно уверен, что ни в чем перед ним не виноват, особенно после того, что сделал сегодня для спасения его же задницы, но видеть Бокуто таким слишком непривычно.

— Бокуто-сан, я не знаю, как вам объяснить, но дело не в доверии и тем более не в том, что я сомневаюсь в вашем опыте. Но если вы в слепой зоне, доверяю я вам или нет — это не имеет никакого значения, потому что я не могу вас прикрыть. Сегодня нам просто повезло.

Бокуто задумчиво смотрит на него, а потом тянется к вороту футболки, но, вопреки ожиданиям Акааши, не сжимает его в кулаке, а отодвигает, чтобы осмотреть ключицы и плечо. Чертов Бокуто гораздо более наблюдателен, чем кажется, да и запах троксерутина на теплой коже ему прекрасно знаком.

— Это что?

Этот взгляд. Хуже его придумать сложно, потому что он предвещает самую поганую неприятность, сталкиваться с которой Акааши сейчас не готов и не хочет — расстроенный Бокуто. Бокуто, который понял, что что-то пошло не так по его вине. Вариантов развития событий ничтожно мало, удовлетворительных из них — ноль целых ноль десятых, и Акааши решает, что терять ему нечего, и, умозрительно выдернув чеку, вдохновенно нагло и абсурдно врет:

— Синяки от отдачи.

Раз-два-три-взрыв. Вот теперь Бокуто стискивает ворот футболки и тянет на себя, отбрасывая всякие угрызения совести и потуги к унынию, какое счастье.

— Ты издеваешься? Думаешь, я не знаю, с какой руки стреляет мой снайпер?!

«Твой снайпер»?

— Бокуто-сан, давайте отложим этот разговор на другое, более подходящее время. Если вы считаете, что мне положено дисциплинарное взыскание, я готов его понести, в соответствии с…

Слишком резкое движение, слишком близкое и неожиданное. Широкий горячий лоб упирается в сгиб плеча, а затылок Акааши накрывают ладонью, молчаливо пресекая дальнейшие тирады.

— Извини, Акааши.

Взрывная волна отразилась в замкнутом пространстве и прилетела обратно, чтобы сбить с ног. Такого поворота Акааши не ожидал, и теперь, судорожно соображая, что делать, неуверенно кладет руки на плечи Бокуто, чтобы выиграть время. Не притягивая и не отталкивая, но пытаясь — все еще — обозначить и сохранить дистанцию.

— Все в порядке.

Это не ложь. Акааши профессионал и, несмотря на все его почтение к инструкциям, настроен в первую очередь на результат. Ради сегодняшнего результата ему пришлось в одиночку пробиваться к другой точке для обстрела. Это было сложно, их план не предусматривал, что за Акааши явятся трое крепких парней, и у него есть все основания врезать Бокуто, пока никто не видит. Но черт бы побрал этого проницательного Бокуто, который совершенно точно определил настоящую причину раздражения Акааши раньше него самого:

— Вы правы, Бокуто-сан. Я не доверяю вам вашу жизнь — в этом моя работа, как вашего снайпера. Я должен вас прикрывать, иначе какой смысл?

Когда Акааши слышит эти слова от самого себя, ему становится легче. Паззл сошелся — теперь все правильно.

— Тогда я, как командир, должен сделать все, чтобы не подвергать членов группы неоправданному риску.

— Бокуто-сан умеет быть очень надежным и рассудительным, когда хочет, — хмыкает Акааши, задевая дыханием волоски на шее Бокуто.

— Не сердишься? Только не надо опять про инструкции и правила. Пожалуйста. — Бокуто говорит, не поднимая головы, его голос, гулкий и тихий, отдается в грудной клетке, и Акааши чувствует неловкость. 

Их неуклюжие, однобокие объятия и так слишком затянулись, и в груди рождается тревожная вибрация, которая подталкивает делать ненужные вещи. Например, обнимать в ответ, приглаживать непослушные жесткие волосы на затылке и склонять голову, чтобы произнести прямо на ухо, уверенно и спокойно:

— Не сержусь.

Бокуто вздрагивает и выпрямляется. Смотрит на Акааши потемневшими, серьезными глазами. От его рук все еще тяжело плечам, а колени все еще сжимают бедра Акааши, и это уже перестает казаться ему случайностью или чем-то, о чем принято говорить: «Все не так, как выглядит».

— Спасибо.

Бокуто ничего не делает, просто смотрит — серьезно и пристально, — и это беспокоит гораздо больше, чем если бы он валял дурака, прикидываясь, что поводов для тревоги нет вовсе. Доверил бы Акааши ему свою жизнь? Зная, каким он умеет быть, — что он такой и есть на самом деле, — безусловно. Акааши никогда бы не признался, но этими моментами, когда Бокуто бывал таким, он очень дорожил. Они хранились в его памяти от первого до последнего и служили напоминанием того, какой человек на самом деле рядом с ним — на расстоянии выстрела или вытянутой руки. Его.

— Я же ваш, — слова слетают легко, потому что это именно то, что Акааши имеет в виду, то, что он всегда хотел, чтобы Бокуто знал, но не видел необходимости озвучивать. Так почему сейчас это звучит совсем иначе? — Ваш снайпер. В смысле… Я хотел не это…

«Все хорошо, пока не начинаешь оправдываться». Кто ему это сказал? Кажется, Куроо как-то решил полечить. Ну почему хорошие советы никогда не бывают вовремя?

Бокуто замирает, смаргивает неясную тень: сомнение и удивление. Его брови подрагивают, словно он сдерживает себя, чтобы не нахмуриться. Черт, не то. В голове вихрем носятся бессвязные слова и обрывки штампованных фраз, которые принято говорить со сложным лицом перед заданием: «Я тебе доверяю», «Мы команда», «Поддержу, прикрою», «Все в порядке», — но ничего подходящего. Не оправдываться, да? А что делать-то? В одном Акааши уверен: надо срочно перестать пялиться на Бокуто, и желательно, чтобы он его отпустил. Сам, первый. Пусть он это сделает сейчас, через пару-другую секунд-минут-вечностей.

— Акааши, — теплая широкая ладонь ложится на скулу, от пальцев пахнет металлом и порохом, — если ты мне доверяешь, то доверь мне самому это понять.

— А?

Бокуто не собирается закрывать глаза, а Акааши не успевает — в отсвете тусклой лампы на золотистой радужке слишком близко пляшут тени, и он никак не может понять, что происходит. 

Бокуто его целует. 

Касается одними губами, тепло и осторожно, а сам не дышит и смотрит-смотрит-смотрит, ловит каждое движение ресниц, слушает пульс, терпеливо вытаскивая из Акааши одного внутреннего демона за другим вместе с душой и сердцем.

Признавать это — все равно, что расписаться в собственном бессилии, но Бокуто бывает гораздо более сообразителен, особенно, когда Акааши этого совсем не хотелось бы. Вот как сейчас, когда он тянет его за руки и кладет ладони себе на бедра. Наверное, Бокуто — тот человек, который всегда безошибочно находит в незнакомой комнате выключатель, потому что в эту секунду все лампочки в голове Акааши оглушительно взрываются, и он падает в темноту.

С закрытыми глазами все становится на свои места. Акааши обхватывает его за талию, прижимает крепко, подталкивает коленями, так что Бокуто оказывается у него на бедрах, и едва вдохнув, отвечает на поцелуй. Он хочет убедиться, что его шумный, беспечный, непростительно непосредственный командир, напарник и Бог-знает-кто-еще цел и невредим. Он хочет, чтобы Бокуто прямо сейчас поклялся, что так будет всегда. Акааши прижимается каждым миллиметром тела, обхватывает крепче, забираясь руками под футболку, и ткань противно липнет к рукам, мешаясь. Поцелуй выходит жадным, горячим и почти отчаянным, будто Акааши хочет выпить из легких Бокуто весь воздух, которого ему так не хватало сегодня в гонке с чужими пулями. Только дурак не поймет, а Бокуто не дурак.

Когда Акааши открывает глаза, Бокуто кажется почти напуганным — он, очевидно, не ожидал такого напора: дышит тяжело, залившись краской от шеи до кончиков ушей, ресницы дрожат, бросая длинные беспокойные тени на щеки.

— Вау… — выдыхает он, растерянно блуждая взглядом по лицу Акааши, и тот уже начинает проклинать себя за несдержанность. 

Бокуто, возможно, и начал первым, но вряд ли мог рассчитывать на такой поворот. Прогнозирование же, будем честны, никогда не было его сильной стороной. А беда и боль Акааши в том, что он тот еще контрол-фрик, и совсем не удивительно, что он помешался на этом стихийном бедствии в человеческом теле. В охерительно красивом теле, которое прямо сейчас вздрагивает в его руках.

Акааши думает, что он еще может списать это на откат от нервного перенапряжения, и черт бы с ним, он соврет убедительно. Он что угодно скажет, лишь бы не отпускать Бокуто сейчас, и чем дольше смотрит в его огромные глаза, где золотистая радужка почти утонула в черноте зрачков, тем сильнее сжимает руки на его бедрах. Тишина становится невыносимой, серьезный, тихий Бокуто пугает, и у Акааши сдают нервы.

— Бокуто-сан хотел что-то понять? — голос предательски срывается в хрип.

Бокуто кивает, потом трясет головой, и прежде, чем Акааши успевает подумать, что его план, по выражению самого Бокуто, полетел к чертям, затаскивает их на кровать, наваливается сверху, смахивает влажную челку со лба.

— Хотел. И теперь хочу еще сильнее. Расскажешь подробнее?

Акааши нервно смеется, обхватывая ногами его поясницу, прижимает к себе. 

Он умеет объяснять предельно доходчиво.


End file.
